


Life Beyond

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_ficathon, Flashfic Series, M/M, Post - Order of the Phoenix, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus deals with Sirius's fall behind the veil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Beyond

Written for the lj hp_ficathon prompt, “Sirius Black ".  
Word Count: 132

Remus calmly watched the doors revolve. He knew, somehow, exactly which one he wanted. When the doors stopped, he unerringly turned and selected one.

The room was familiar; he saw it every night in his dreams. In his nightmares.

Chiseled concrete benches surrounded him and lead down to the center of the pit. There, on a platform, a grey, tattered, veil floated in a decaying black frame. A slight breeze shifted the veil, and Remus imagined he could hear a bark-like laugh.

Slowly, he descended the stairs, until he was standing just two feet from the veil. It fluttered again, and Remus could hear whispered promises of forever, the ones Sirius had sworn.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward. Another step, another, and he was swallowed by the fluttering veil.

-o-o-

Written for the lj hp_ficathon prompt, “Grey".  
Word Count: 198

Sirius floated in a grey nothingness. He thought he could hear Remus calling to him, but the sound was lost again. That’s how it went.

The fog he floated in never changed, but the voices swept in and out, like snippets of color on the breeze.

He heard Harry sobbing, Severus whispering lies to Voldemort, and Albus’s heavy sighs. He heard Tonks joking with Kingsley, Molly fussing over how much everyone ate, and Bellatrix’s high, cackling laughter.

He heard those he loved, and those he hated. They all whispered to him as he floated in oblivion.

Suddenly, there was a ripple in the greyness, and a shadowy figure appeared. It got clearer and clearer and finally became recognizable as Remus.

“Remy?” Sirius dared to whisper.

“Siri!” Remus grabbed him into a crushing hug. “We’re together again.”

“Forever.” Sirius replied.

The greyness never changed, but they were together, listening in on the lives of their family. They could hear the pain and joy of their loved ones, and the frustrations and amusement of their enemies.

They heard the anguish of the Death Eaters when Voldemort was defeated, and the celebrations of the Order when Harry survived.

They heard life.


End file.
